Conventionally, there has been known a display instrument (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-245687) which includes, for example, a mechanical meter having a linear mark (an indicator) on a rotationally driven transparent disk, the linear mark emitting light in response to light from a light source; and a liquid crystal display disposed behind the transparent disk, the liquid crystal display being visually recognizable through the transparent disk, thereby achieving a superimposed display which allows the linear mark of the mechanical meter to indicate a position on a predetermined scale of the liquid crystal display. In addition, conventionally, a meter unit has been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-128308) which displays a digital meter inside an analog indicator meter, for example, when the analog indicator meter image and the digital meter image are displayed on the same display screen.